The Music Book
by Joey Lynn G
Summary: The story of a deaf teen's journey to surpass overwhelming odds to become a musician, only she finds herself falling in love with her music teacher. Reviews? Greatly appreciated. UPDATED!
1. Prologue, Chapter One, Chapter Two

The Music Book

This story is dedicated in loving memory of Mr. Richard Uthman,

the teacher who made music my world and retired too soon.

Prologue

As I sat on that stone bench, the wind blew those torn, burned, and charred pages around my feet as if in a childish taunt. That moment brought on tears and harsh thoughts. That was the moment music no longer made sense.

Chapter One

As was usual for a Tuesday night, I found myself with a pillow over my ears. For me, every night was a Tuesday night. My step-dad was drunk and shouting at Ma, something that I rarely went a day without. And so as usual I tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. The familiar slam of a door and then silence told me that the fightin' had stopped. Ma came into my room, sat on my bed next to me, and held me in a tight embrace. Though I couldn't hear a word she was saying, I knew what she was doing.

"I'm leavin' 'im dis time. I promise you, Kayla Marie. I promise you." Yeah, right. I never knew a word of Ma's that came true. My mom was as unlucky in love as one could get. My father Raymond Casey Dobson, sr. had been killed shortly before my youngest brother, Raymond Casey Dobson, jr. was born. Then she married Luis Vega, my step-dad. He spent all our money on crystal and boos. He didn't work so that left the family income up to me, Ma, and Henry. Henry sent us money at the end of the month so Ma could pay rent and so we don't go hungry. Luis came bursting into my room. He pulled my mom off the bed by her hair. She screamed.

"You dink dat yous could 'et rid of me dat eazily, Bitch!" I finally had enough. I leapt at Luis.

Chapter Two

I leapt at Luis. I landed on his back and started scratching and clawing at every inch of his body I could find.

"Oo get fom er!" I screamed clawing at his face. "Ge ouwaere!" I screamed, though I heard nothing.. I soon found myself on the floor fighting for my life. He kicked me in the ribs over and over again. Once he was finished kickin' the tar outta me he went for Ma. He grabbed her by the hair once again and dragged her out of the room. I heard her screamin' for help. Slowly I got up and crawled to the bedroom window. I peeled it open just enough to crawl through. My nose was bleedin' bad. I felt a few broken ribs, and maybe a broken wrist. I crawled down the fire escape. It's was one of my more painful experiences. Bloodied and limping I made my way up the street. After an hour of walking I must have past a dozen phone booths I kept going till I got to the one in front of Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis' building. She was a kind old lady who was white with age and wisdom. I collasped in front of her building. It was Sunday. And any minute now Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis would be coming out of her building to head to her 'church' group. Sure enough two and half minutes later Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis came out of her builing dressed in her Sunday best and recieved the shock of her life.

"Oh, my, Lord.. Kayla?" she called. I read her lips."Kayla open your eyes, darlin'." Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis would take care of ma. I was safe. "Kayla who did this to you? Come on, gurl." she gave my cheek a quick tap to wake me up. "Kayla, who did this to you?" I forced my right thumb and index finger into the shape of an 'L'. "Oh my. Heavenly father forgive me. Luis?" with the motion her lips made I screamed. I started to cry. "Kayla gurl, it's a'ight. It's a'ight. Your safe darlin'." I held onto Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis' Sunday best trying to figure out how the hell I was going to do. I held onto her and cried all the way to the hospital. That was the day Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis saved my life.


	2. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I spent a week in the hospital after Luis attack. Ma was okay, but a little shaken up. The police arrested Luis and hauled him off to Riker's. He's been in there ever since. My brothers, Benny and Raymond were with social services until Ma could get back on her feet. I was seventeen and all alone in my cold, dark room. After my lonely stay in the hospital Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis offered to let me stay with her. I kindly accepted the invitation. Mrs. Maytha B. Pakis had a kind little apartment thirteen blocks from Ma's. It was small and cozy just like it had always been. My brother Henry was helping Ma out until everything got settled. He had helped her take out a restraining order against Luis, much to her dismay. Ma still remained defensive on the whole issue. No surprise there. After a week with Mrs. Maytha, she walked me back to our crumbling shack of an apartment. Thank her lord that Mrs. Maytha was there.

I knocked on the door. No answer. We clearly heard what was going on. Mrs. Maytha opened the door. My mother was naked and bendin' over the coffee table sniffin' up some smack. There was a man there as well, I didn't know who he was. Ma was whoarin' herself out again. Dammit. I ran into Benny and Raymond's room. They were in there back up in a corner of the closet. I bent down to their level.

_Are you okay..? _I signed. Benny look terrified and Raymond looked even worse. They nodded. _Let's go...Mrs. Maytha is going to help Henry get us back...come on._ I signed. I held out a hand and Raymond took it. I picked him up and Benny followed me out of the apartment. My mom was screaming at Mrs. Maytha.

"What are you doin'? Where are you takin' my kids? Let go of me, bitch! Give 'em back!" Mrs. Maytha locked the door behind her as we left the building. Raymond soon fell asleep on my shoulder. Benny held my hand as we walked all the way to Midtown in the rain. We looked out of place in this neighborhood. Our black skin gave us away. It was pouring down rain. Once we came to Henry's building, Mrs. Maytha got us 'buzzed' in. Henry got us hot cocoa, blankets, and some dry clothes. His fiance, Lola, got Raymond and Benny into the nice hot shower.

_How are you feelin'? _he signed.

_Hungry. _I signed. He laughed.

_Take out? _I nodded vigorously. He chuckled again. Henry called in chinese and a police friend. He told him to go to Ma's builing and take her in and she was high. Henry got a grim look on his face. I walked over and gave him a hug. I could tell he needed one. Once Raymond and Benny were out of the shower, it was my turn. I hopped into the large shower and scrubbed my hair with some shampoo that smelled absolutely devine. It felt good to be clean again. Lola and I were the same size so she gave me a set of cotton pjs. Henry was going to take care of me, Benny, and Raymond. Mrs. Maytha left while I was in the shower. Then the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Henry answered the door. The Chinese guy delivering the food, wasn't Chinese. He was black and tall, like Luis. As soon as I saw the man, I ran for Lola and Henry's room. I ran in and hid in the closet. Like an elephant running from a mouse. A few moments past then Henry came in and sat next to me. He hugged me like only a brother could. I was traumatized and he knew it. I must've fallen asleep in that closet, because I don't remember eating any Chinese food.

I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'm writing this at like, 1:43 am. So, the next chappie will be good. I promise. I just need to find my scratch pad and pencil.


End file.
